Riku x Sora
by Looshk
Summary: They love each other... They can't imagine life without each other... But when it comes down to it will they do whatever it takes to be together?
1. Chapter 1

A trio of friends stood and admired their handiwork.  
"How far do you think a raft will get us?"  
Enquired the brunette.  
The silver haired boy shrugged.  
"No idea Sora, if we have to, we'll think of something else..."  
The dark haired girl nodded in agreement...  
"Tomorrow we get supplies, but right now, how about we get some sleep?"

They agreed to meet back at the raft the next morning at 8:30 am to hunt for supplies, the day after they would set out to answer their question:  
Are there other worlds out there?  
Riku seemed to think so...  
The others partook because Sora was bored and Kairi? Well lets just say wherever Riku was, she was there too...

Kairi was walking ahead and Riku was walking behind them and calling Sora back, handed him a paopu fruit.  
Sora raised an eyebrow.  
"Huh?"  
Riku rolled his eyes.  
"Whoever you share a paopu fruit with your and their destinies become intertwined for eternity..."  
Sora looked at the yellow fruit still not sure what the intention here was.  
"And?"  
Riku smirked.  
"I know you wanna try it with Kairi!"  
Sora blushed a bright shade of scarlet, but before he could retaliate Riku was already making his way across the beaches white sands towards Kairi.  
Smiling to himself he pocketed the paopu fruit and ran after his friends.

The trio met as promised at 8:30 am to gather their final supplies.  
"Right Sora you can find... drinking water, coconuts and a seagull egg, Riku you gather mushrooms and catch fish... Also you'll need to find a fishing rod just in case we need more food when we're on our journey!"  
Both boys nodded and ran off to gather they needed.  
In less than an hour eveything was gathered and both boys were lying out on the white sands of destiny islands...  
Riku sat up feeling somewhat bored.  
"Any ideas for what we'll call the raft?"  
The brunette opened one eye lazily...  
"Hmmm... If I were to name it I would call it... Excalibur!"  
Riku considered it for a moment.  
"Yeah its a good name, but if I were to name it I think I'd call it... Highwind!"  
Sora sat up and rolled his eyes, Riku helped him to his feet.  
"The usual?"  
Sora stretched...  
"Guess so!"

Kairi waited impatiently at the finish line...  
"So if I win... I get to be captain?"  
Sora asked.  
The silver haired boy looked into Soras eyes.  
"If I win I get to share the paopu with Kairi..."  
Sora's eyes opened wide with shock.  
"What!"  
Kairi called from the finish line.  
"Ready? Set? GO!"

Sora sprinted with all his might but somehow... He came in second...

He approached the finish line with tears in his eyes and handing the paopu to Riku sighed...  
"Guess you'll be needing this... I wont..."  
With that he sprinted off leaving the silver haired boy alone.  
"But... It was just a joke..."

Sora didnt stop running until he reached a place known as 'the secret place' a place they'd hung out at since they were kids...  
Him and Kairi had made a promise here to always remain friends no matter what.  
/Sorry Kairi, looks like this is a promise I cant keep.../  
He touched the carvings they'd done of eachother years before...  
He couldnt hold it in anymore and broke down into tears...

Riku began searching for Sora everywhere he could think of...  
The school, his house, the detached island where the bridge led to they had hung out there for a while...  
All the while Kairi was following him asking why they fought and what was wrong...  
He refused to tell Kairi about Sora's eternal crush on her and made up some stupid excuse which she probably didnt believe but accepted because she liked him so much Riku could say the sky is yellow and she would blindly accept it!  
So when he asked her to go and look for Sora elsewhere to help him out, she did... With gusto!  
Thing is there was only one more place he could be and Riku was standing outside it... 'The secret place...'

Kairi was happily looking for Sora thinking of how happy Riku would be when she found him, when she realised that she could be with him right now but instead she was searching for... Sora?  
/What the hell? Sora's my friend and all but Riku's hot... I cant resist him, plus your little argument will score me alone time with Riku!/  
With this in mind she left the school and started looking for Riku.  
/Where did he say he was going next? Oh yeah the secret place.../

Riku entered the secret place to hear Sora sobbing behind a rock.  
"Sora?"  
Sora wiped his eyes and looked around.  
"What do you want... Are you here to rub yet another victory in my face? You knew I liked her Riku..."  
Riku sat beside Sora.  
"Sora I didnt share the paopu with Kairi..."  
Sora wiped tears from his eyes.  
"What you didnt? Why?"  
Riku pulled the paopu from his pocket.  
"See? I didnt do it because I only said it to get a reaction out of you, it was a joke Sora..."  
Sora stood up.  
"Riku that was not funny... And if you shared a paopu with her and are lying I'll never talk to you again..."  
The silver haired teen stood up and gently placed his hands on Sora's shoulders.  
"Im not lying...I'd never share a paopu with her especially when theres someone I like so much more..."  
Sora looked confused.  
"Really? Who?"  
Riku wiped a tear from Sora's eye, he gazed into those perfect blue eyes filled with tears, he couldnt hold back anymore, he'd held back for nearly a year now...  
"You..."  
Before Sora could react Riku's lips were on his his shock reaction was to gasp which gave Riku the chance to explore Sora's mouth with his tongue.  
The brunette could feel himself blush and let his eyes fall closed, he felt Riku's arms wrap around him.  
Sora reached up and ran his fingers through the long silver hair, he didnt know why he was doing this...  
Just that right now it felt good and he didnt care about much else...  
Riku was making him feel wanted and thats exactly what he needed right now...  
To be wanted, needed... Loved?

Their moment was broken by a familiar voice...  
"Sora, what the hell! Is it not obvious that I like him?"  
Kairi ran from the secret place in tears...  
Sora pushed Riku away from him.  
"Kairi!"  
Riku chased after Sora.  
"Kairi!"  
The brunette boy caught up to her.  
"Please Kairi let me explain!"  
Kairi turned angrily to Sora slapping him across the face sending him stumbling back a few steps.  
"You knew I liked him... Dont ever speak to me again..."  
At that moment Riku witnessed what he thought looked like Sora's heart ripping in two...  
He had never seen his friend look that way before, so down...  
He tried to hug him only to be pushed away by a distraught Sora who was slowly moving in the direction of his house...  
"And Riku?"  
Riku looked up hopeful.  
"Yeah?"  
"Please, dont follow me this time..."  
Riku stood once again... alone.

/I've really fucked everything up havent I?/  
He tried his hardest to think of a way to make things better as he strolled home.

Sora lay on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling of his room, numb...  
He had cried so much that he quite simply couldnt cry anymore and so he lay there on the blue sheets fingers interlinked across his bare chest...  
He sighed.  
/Today has been so fucked up... Riku likes me? Maybe its just another joke but... That kiss? That didnt feel like a joke to me.../  
His hand crept up to touch his lips and thinking about Riku a slight blush crept over his cheeks...  
He let his hand fall back to his chest and continued to stare at the roof as his mind rushed.

Kairi was at home sitting at her desk writing.  
*Dear journal, Sora is a boy stealing fag bitch! I caught him today lip locked with Riku... RIKU'S MINE! He should know by now that I like him... I know that Riku's not gay, so theres no way that Riku kissed Sora...*  
She looked up from her writing slightly panic stricken...  
/Did Riku kiss Sora? Sora was pinned to the rock... Riku did look kinda... No way! Why am I even considering this? Sora wanted it to look that way! Riku is not gay... Right?/

Riku arrived home to find his mother and father sitting down to dinner.  
"Riku I made your favourite! Come grab a plate!"  
Riku stopped on the stairs and glanced in.  
"No thanks mom... Im not really hungry..."  
He walked to his room and let himself fall face down onto his bed.  
His mother knocked minutes later.  
"Riku you okay hun? Can I come in?"  
Riku answered "Sure..." In a muffled 'I've got my head shoved into a pillow and am depressed because I am in love with my best male friend and I dont think hes interested in me' kinda way.  
His mother entered the room and seeing how he was lying couldnt help asking.  
"Isnt it kinda hard to breathe?"  
Riku shrugged.  
His mother sat on the side of the bed.  
"Something wrong?"  
Riku again shrugged.  
"So there is? You wanna talk about it?"  
Riku shook his his head.  
His mother sat there rubbing his back.  
"Where's Kairi and Sora today anyway?"  
Riku took a deep breath and rolled over.  
"We had a fight..."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"Must've been serious you guys never fight!"  
Riku avoided his mothers gaze.  
"Its kinda... Complicated..."  
"You know you can tell me anything..."  
Riku sighed.  
"Its got a lot to do with Kairi..."  
His mother grinned.  
"You like Kairi? Oh Riku thats so cute! But what does Sora think of all this? Doesnt he like her too?"  
He felt out blurting out "I HATE KAIRI! I WANT SORA! SORA SORA SORA!"  
But instead he just said.  
"Yeah, Sora likes her, I dunno... I think hes mad at me..."  
His mother smiled.  
"Im sure you guys sort it out..."  
With that she kissed him on the forehead and left him with his thoughts.  
"I have to make this right somehow..."  
He grabbed his hoody and headed towards the school with his skateboard.  
He went there to practice tricks and when he needed space to think...  
Skateboarding helped him to think it gave him focus, he didnt know why exactly... But it did...

Kairi sat wondering about Riku, considering that maybe she'd accused Sora in the wrong...  
/What if Riku is gay.../

Sora lay on his bed still wondering about everything that had happened that day...  
/Do I go explain to Kairi? Or talk to Riku? Well Kairi is currently pissed off at me... So I guess its Riku then... Riku will be at the school as always.../  
With that Sora got up off his bed and pulling on a t shirt went to look for Riku...  
After about ten minutes of walking and figuring out what to say he was outside the school gates.  
He took a deep breath and walked into the school.  
/I'll just act like that kiss never happened... It was probably a joke anyway.../  
He walked towards the playground and sure enough Riku was there on his skateboard, MP3 player blasting into his ears.  
He approached the silver haired youth who had noticed him and stopped skating...  
Riku pulled out his headphones and motioned towards the benches at the side of the playground, Sora nodded and followed.  
They sat down side by side in silence for about a minute.  
Sora took the plunge and broke the silence...  
"Look about earlier, I know the whole kiss thing was a joke and a really good one at that, you fucked with my head and now I'm confused... Mission accomplished! So please stop screwing with my mind now... You shared the paopu with Kairi right?"  
Riku rested his head in his hands...  
"Sora its no joke..."  
The brunette rolled his eyes.  
"Riku give it up already!"  
Riku shook his head irratated.  
"Want me to prove its no joke Sora?"  
Sora nodded closing his eyes and resting his hands behind his head...  
"Prove it then..."  
At that moment Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him into the most pasionate kiss he'd ever experienced.  
Sora's eyes shot open.  
/WTF! He's serious?/  
Riku was totally enjoying himself.  
/Kiss back Sora! Come on please!/  
Sora found himself kissing back...  
Riku moved himself closer slowly so as not to scare him off...  
But passion got the better of him and he straddled Sora and held his wrists to the wall.  
Sora mumbled, something of a sigh escaped his lips and he continued to kiss Riku.  
Riku pulled back to catch his breath to find Sora red faced and panting like he was.  
/Score!/  
Sora was so much in shock and out of breath at what they'd just done and the fact he'd liked it... A little... He could barely string a sentance together...  
Riku was still on top but realising that he had Sora in a very uncomprimising position quickly got off.  
/Riku, maybe you took that a tiny bit too far.../  
He looked over to Sora who was still shocked and silent and found his shoes amazing because he was staring the hell outta them.  
"Sora I..."  
Sora gazed up confused.  
"I didnt... I mean..."  
The brunette cocked his head to one side as he had no clue what Riku was trying to say...  
Riku took a deep breath.  
"I've wanted to tell you for ages now... I wanted to sit down and tell you how I feel, I didnt wanna show you how I feel by shoving my tongue down your throat... Well not right away anyway... Uh... But it was great... I mean I wanted it to happen the right way..."  
Sora was now bright red face glowing like a tomato...  
Riku continued regardless.  
"But I know you like Kairi..."  
Sora sighed sadly.  
"But Kairi likes you... I've given up on her..."  
Riku looked into his sad blue eyes.  
"But why?"  
Sora looked off into the distance eyes glazing over...  
"Because I cant compare to you... Not in her eyes anyway..."  
Sora then got up and walking away left Riku alone with his thoughts...

Sora ran into Kairi looking in a rush outside the school.  
"Kairi I know you're mad but please I can explain..."  
Kairi smiled at him.  
"It's ok Sora! I'm looking for Riku I wanna have a chat with him..."  
Sora looked really confused...  
"So we're cool?"  
Kairi nodded smiling.  
"Yup!"  
Sora hugged her and let out a massive sigh of relief.  
"Good... I hate fighting with you guys..."  
He walked away waving happily.  
/Fighting huh? Didn't look like you and Riku were fighting at all a few minutes ago.../  
Kairi laughed to herself and went into the school to talk to Riku.

"Kairi thats total blackmail! I thought you were my friend... And I can't do that to Sora! You know he likes you! He's liked you years now!"  
Kairi moved closer to Riku.  
"Well what about me? I've liked you since I moved here and Sora decides to go and kiss you! He's not even gay! He did it purely to spite me..."  
Riku rolled his eyes.  
"Kairi don't be so stupid..."  
She grinned evilly.  
"Stupid huh? You'd better be nicer than that to me Riku... That is if you don't want the pictures of you and him making out plastered all over the school and the school website..."  
Riku leaned in closer to Kairi gleefully spitting out the words like venom.  
"I kissed Sora! You should LOOK at the pictures and see who has who pinned to the wall... I LIKE HIM! HE only found out TODAY!"  
Kairi pulled back slightly put off, her plan wasn't working quite how she'd hoped, but she's a clever bitch... And always had a plan B.  
"Well Riku... You have a choice... Get with me, or I'll make everyone think Sora is gay, the older students will give him hell and if they don't make his life hell... My friends WILL!"  
Riku pulled away from Kairi...  
/I don't give a fuck about people finding out I'm gay... But dragging Sora into it and making his life hell? I cant let that happen.../  
Riku nodded his head sadly...  
"And if you tell Sora whats going on, I'll put the pictures up anyway... Deal?"  
Riku sighed heavily the minute he was able to tell Sora he liked him it was ripped away from him by his "friend" he looked up offering his hand to Kairi.  
/I have to do this... For Sora's sake.../  
"Deal..."

The next day Kairi arrived in school with a seriously pissed off looking Riku on her arm, Sora ran to greet his friends but as he was running across the playing field he seen something happen which made him turn back...  
Kairi had seen Sora running towards them and decided to get him back...  
She had grabbed Riku and kissed him, he had spotted Sora and didnt want to, but for Sora's own good, he didn't have any choice...

/He lied... I cant believe he lied... Why would he do that to me?/  
Sora ran to the toilets hyperventilating...  
He locked himself into a cubicle and and sat on the toilet lid.  
/Fuck it! Why did I believe that bastard?/  
He punched the wall of the cubicle, only to wind up in tears...  
"Riku you asshole..."

Meanwhile Riku's mind was on Sora, even when he kissed Kairi he was pretending that he was really kissing Sora...  
/I hope he's okay, I wish I could tell him why I'm doing this... Man this bitch better watch herself... if we're standing on the edge of the street and the bus pulls up... I'll be damn tempted to push her out in front of it.../  
"Riku why are you smiling like that? It's creepy..."  
Kairi looked at him suspiciously but Riku smiled back sweetly...  
"No reason..."  
/Other than thinking of you getting hit by a bus!/

Kairi made him act like a perfect gentleman, hold open doors, pull out chairs, kiss her ALL the time, tell her she's beautiful... (In other words stuff he would've been more than happy to do for Sora, but not this bitch!)  
He had seen Sora witness the events in anger and or sadness for a few months...  
But then one day, he just didn't turn up...

/Sora's not here... I know he's been upset this past while... I hope he's okay.../

He turned up the next day however and Riku bumped into him in the toilets.  
"Hey Sora!"  
He tried to sound chirpy even though his life was currently sucked...  
Sora didn't answer him just pulled something out of his bag and went to pop it, but Riku caught his hand.  
"Sora?"  
He said taking the pill.  
"What the hell is this?"  
Sora growled at Riku.  
"Mind your own fucking business what it is I need it, now give it back!"  
Riku refused out of concern.  
The brunette sighed laying his hands on either side of the sinks cold white porceline.  
"They're anti depressants..."  
Riku in shock handed the pill straight back.  
Sora took it and walked out of the toilets.  
/Anti depressants? What the fuck?/

Riku headed straight home after school telling Kairi that "he wasnt feeling well" she's smiled and headed home alone, she was under the illusion that Riku had actually grown to like her and loosened the reigns a bit...  
So Riku had free time, when he pretended he had other things to do...

Riku waited until she had turned the corner before setting off towards Sora's house at high speed, only to find that he wasn't there...  
/Where could he be?/

After searching everywhere he could without being caught by Kairi, he found Sora sitting on the island they used to all hang out on.  
He was sitting against one of the palm trees with some kind of book in his hands and a pen...  
Riku approached him slowly...  
"Hey... Sora..."  
The brunette ramained sitting in the sand looking unphased by Riku's presence...  
"Hi..."  
Riku sat beside Sora, the boy didnt even seem to notice, he just continued to write whatever he was writing...  
"I need to tell you something..."  
Sora looked away from his notebook and snapping it shut said in a steady voice.  
"Neither you or Kairi have talked to me in months... And now you need to tell me something? No offence Riku, but you and I are not really on those terms anymore..."  
The brunette stood up and brushing himself off began to walk towards the bridge that led to the island.  
Riku jumped up following him.  
"But please Sora it's really important!"  
Sora resisted the urge to stop and kept walking.  
"Please Sora..."  
He kept walking.  
"I'm worried about you..."

Riku walked home kicking sand around wondering what he should or could do about Sora...  
/We're not friends anymore? But I've been thinking about you and suffering that bitch for you for what feels like forever.../  
Riku thought about how he could communicate with Sora without Kairi getting suspicious...  
/I've got it!/

The next day Riku headed into school early, he had written a note the night before, he knew exactly where Sora's locker was...  
And that he got his books after every class, because he hated dragging a heavy bag around...  
So all in all he figured his plan should work...

He went in half an hour before he knew Kairi would be there.  
"Right..."  
He stalked down corridors knowing that if Kairi's friends spotted him they would hold him up, he pulled up the hood of his black hoody and walked through hallway after hallway of lockers and classroom doors...  
Each hallway was painted a different colour to make it easier for students to find their lockers.  
Blue, green, yellow, orange, pink, red...  
Finally he was making his way down the cream coloured hallway when his heart skipped a beat...  
Sora was at his locker...

Riku had not anticipated this...  
/Fuck he'll never take it from me... Unless.../  
The older teen pulled the hood up further so it overshadowed his face, he walked up and slipped the note into the backpack on Sora's shoulder...  
He then quietly slipped away...  
Sora pulled the backpack off his shoulder and seeing the paper shoved into the front pouch took it out and examined it...  
/To Sora... huh?/  
He unfolded the and scanned the note...  
/Sora, meet me at the secret place at 10pm tonight sharp... Come alone.../  
He shuddered at the mysterious note...  
/Come alone? Either its a secret crush or a murderer... At this stage either is good.../  
Sora put everything he needed for his first class in his bag and walked off looking around him trying to spot who had slipped the letter into his bag...  
But the hallway was empty...  
/Weird.../  
He left the corridor to go to where his first class would be held...

Riku stepped out from behind some lockers, he breathed a sigh of relief...  
/Now to make an excuse for Kairi.../

He went to meet Kairi and after yet another disgusting kiss from her he went to class.  
He spent his whole maths class thinking about a certain brunette, how more than anything he wanted to feel those soft lips on his again, he was in such a daze that he loving scrawled R+S all over his work...  
Much to the interest of Kairi's friends.  
Riku left the class only to be approached by Kairi while he was getting getting things out of his locker.  
"Whats this I'm being told about R+S all over your maths test? Huh?"  
Although it made him sick to his stomach to do so, he did what he did next to A: Piss her friends off and B: Make her distrustful of her pissed off friends.  
He grabbed her and kissed her like he would kiss Sora...  
When he pulled away he smiled and said.  
"You know you're the only one for me babe..."  
Kairi giggled and looked accusingly at her friends...  
/Jealous bitches, trying to steal Riku from me.../  
Riku laughed flipping her friends off as they walked away.

The rest of the school day was uneverntful and telling Kairi his parents were making him study for exams he went home alone.  
He arrived home excited for the first time in months...  
"Gotta find something sexy to wear... Wait! This is a meeting to tell him the truth! But everytime I've got him alone so far, we've made out... Hmmm..."  
He sifted through his closet...  
"I'm supposed to appear as mysterious... So it cant be anything he'll recognise... Wait he's gonna know my voice, but it'll be ten at night, even if he does find me out... He not gonna want to walk home alone!"  
He wound up choosing some dark baggy indigo jeans and a black tanktop, over which he would wear his black hoody over, sure he wore it today but loads of people had balck hoodies right?  
He grinned at his selection and went to take a shower.

Sora got home still wondering if he should go...  
/Its not really safe of intelligent... But what do I care? Yeah I guess I'll go, secret place at 10, got nothing else to do.../

Riku got out of the shower hair soaked and a towel wrapped around his waist...  
/Perhaps I should wear sexy underwear? Just in case it all goes great and Sora wants me to fuck him there and then... Like I always carry condoms, so why not wear sexy underwear better safe than sorry right? I need to stop thinking or I'm gonna need another shower.../  
He decided that the answer to this question was yes and once he was dried off he slipped into a pair of tight black boxers, he looked at himself in the mirror...  
/If it gets to this point he'll hardly be paying attention to my underwear anyway... He'll be too busy being horny!/  
He slipped on his clothes and now that his hair was dry he was good to go...  
"9:07 huh? I'll leave at 9:30... It'll give me time to chill out get used to the place and find a place to stand so I look all mysterious..."

Sora glanced at the clock on his desk and closing his english book stood up.  
/9:40, better go I guess.../  
He grabbed a torch and headed outside, the beach was really dark at this time of night...

Riku was skateboarding down to the beach but jumped off just before he hit the sand.  
/That was close!/  
He held the skateboard under his arm and climbed the few rocks that led to th cave known as the secret place...  
He had to crouch when he was walking in...  
/Man I used to be so short.../  
But once he reached the main chamber he could stand at full height, he hid his skateboard and pulled up his hood...  
He'd even practiced a deep voice to fool Sora in case things didnt go too well...  
And so he waited...

Sora arrived at 9:55 and climbed the rocks into the cave with his torch in his teeth.  
He found his way in using the torch and called out when he saw no one...  
"If this is your idea of a jo..."

Before he could finish his sentance someone stepped out from behind a rock...  
Sora was a little intimidated by this guys height but stayed focused...  
"Who are you?"  
The figure stepped back from the light, Riku decided to give the deep voice a shot.  
"That doesnt matter right now..."  
Sora didnt move and kept the torch light shining firmly on this person.  
"Then why did you bring me here?"  
"I've been sent here to tell you about your friend Riku..."  
Sora's face suddenly became fierce and angry...  
"That double crossing liar? I'll pass thanks..."  
Before Sora could walk away Riku thought fast.  
"Actually its more about Kairi, but if you dont want to hear it..."  
Sora stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fists...  
He turned back around.  
"Spill it..."

The dark figure leaned against a rock in a way that seemed somehow familiar, but he had never to his knowledge met this person before and passed it off as being his imagination and sat on a small rock across from the tall boy.  
"Well..."  
The tall boy began.  
"Perhaps you should see these pictures for a start because these are where the whole thing started..."  
Sora took the pictures and recognised the scene straight away, a blush spread across his face and a smile came to his lips, he then scolded himself silently for associating any pleasurable feelings with Riku,  
"H-how did you get these? Who took them?"  
The dark figure didnt move he had noticed Sora blush and smile to himself.  
/So he doesnt really hate my guts?/  
"Riku stole them from Kairi, they were taken by her using her camera phone..."  
Sora felt betrayed by both friends.  
"Who put her up to it? Riku? Part of his big joke huh?"

Sora felt a lump form in his throat...  
/They both fucked me over?/  
"Not part of any big joke Sora..."  
Sora didnt move...  
"Are you gonna let me tell you the truth behind Riku and Kairi's relationship?"  
Sora nodded.  
"Are you gonna believe me?"  
Sora nodded again.  
"I have no choice but to believe you, they both hate me..."

The word "hate" ripped through Riku like a thousand blades.  
/I dont hate you Sora, far from it.../  
"Listen carefully then cause I'm not repeating myself..."  
The tall teen shifted his weight against the rock.  
"That day after your uh... meeting with Riku, you bumped into Kairi at the gates yes?"  
He nodded.  
"Well after that she had the pictures, she told Riku that if he didnt get with her she would put the pictures up everywhere... Riku didnt care about himself being called gay or whatever, but he did care about you... So he agreed to get with her if she didnt release the pictures of you two and if her and her friends left you alone..."  
Sora was distraught.  
"I was such an asshole to him the other day... He never really liked Kairi?"  
The figure snorted.  
"He hates her now! He never thought she'd be such a conniving bitch... He hates being with her and has avoided anything beyond kissing, he told her that he's saving himself for his wedding night! If he could avoid kissing her he said he would..."  
The brunette shook his head.  
"So it was never a joke? He really does... Like me?"  
The hooded figure laughed.  
"Man you're slow! He's been suffering that bitch Kairi for the past six months just for you! I'd say he fucking adores you!"  
Sora gripped his head in his hands.  
"Damn it! I gotta go apologise to him right now! Thanks! Bye!"  
He began to run back towards the entrance of the cave when a familiar voice stopped him.  
"Where ya going?"

Sora turned to come face to face with Riku.  
"It was you?"  
Riku nodded.  
"You wouldnt listen to me as me so I slipped the note into your bag, disguised my voice and wore clothes you wouldnt recognise... I even wrote weird just in case, its no joke, Kairi said she would make your life hell unless I got with her... Now my lifes hell... But you're safe... And extremely unhappy it would seem..."  
Sora sighed.  
"You wanna know about the pills huh? Okay... I became anti social after you and Kairi started, she hates my guts she told me so... Asked me how it felt to have my little plan to take you away backfire? I told her it was never my intention to take you and that I liked her..."  
Riku nodded.  
"And what happened?"  
Sora looked towards the ground and played with pebbles like he was trying to avoid a painful memory.  
"She told me I was nothing, she never liked me, even as a friend she just used me to get to you... She told me I would never ever compare to you... She then grabbed my face kissed my lips and slammed my head back into the wall, her and her friends walked off laughing at me... That got me down pretty bad... So I was writing to try and get it out of me... That didnt help... So... I started to consider..."  
Riku leaned forward more.  
"Consider what Sora?"  
The younger boy looked down and whispered the word like a sin.  
"Suicide..."

Riku's expression fell.  
"Why didnt you come talk to me?"  
"I was under the impression you and Kairi hated me... I wasnt totally wrong either... Kairi does, a lot..."  
Riku rolled his eyes and blew his hair out of his face.  
"Who cares what that bitch thinks? I was thinking of pushing her out into rush hour traffic a while ago..."  
He thought for a moment...  
"If I knew she did that to you I would've pushed her without a second thought... But tell me did they find you out? Or did you come to your senses?"  
Sora shook his head.  
"They found some random sheets of paper in my bin, god knows what posessed them to look at them... But I guess its my parents doing that I'm still alive..."

Riku almoat had tears in his eyes, he hugged Sora close to him burying his head into his shoulder inhaling his scent.  
"I'm so glad you didnt do it..."  
Sora was a little shocked at Riku's reaction but hugged back, it felt good to be close to him again...  
"The only thing is Riku, you have to go back to her tomorrow I cant talk to you in school... She threatened to have me beaten to a bloody pulp if she caught me near you in school..."  
Riku thought for a moment.  
"Did she anything about outside school?"  
Sora shrugged.  
"No idea... But what does it matter she'll get us both killed and that'll be the end of it..."  
Riku shook his head.  
"If you're sick of her and I'm sick of her then I say let the bitch show the pictures, I can say I was kissing any random brunette... I wont let you get any backlash from her or her friends... I promise..."  
/Promise... Promise...?/  
Sora picked up a rock and took it to the part of the cave where he and Kairi had done carvings of eachother...

"Promise this bitch..."  
With that he attacked the carving he'd made of Kairi and didnt stop til it was a mess which resembled nothing...  
He dropped the stone and stepped back...  
Tears were running down his face...  
Riku wrapped his arms around him and slowly led him out of the cave, Sora shuddered when the cold hit him...  
Riku hugged him tighter...  
"Better?"  
Sora nodded, his cheeks reddening.  
"Its 11:30, I'm gonna walk you home..."  
Sora was about to protest when Riku made the point that Kairi was insane and that he was currently being embraced by "her bitch"...  
He then agreed and let himself be brought home...  
/Anyways... Riku's warm.../

By the time they reached Sora's bedroom window, (he had climbed out it, it was first story after all!) it was 11:45 Sora turned to Riku to apologise.  
"Riku I'm really sorry for how I treated you... I feel like a complete asshole..."  
Riku shook his head...  
"I should've never got with Kairi, bitch or not you do or did like her..."  
"DID like her... Past tense, over and done with..."  
Riku smiled.  
"Over huh? Well in a way I'm glad..."  
Sora looked up into Riku's eyes...  
"Why?"  
Riku leaned in and kissed Sora gently on the lips.  
"Because now I can do that and not feel like i'm getting in the way of you getting her..."

Sora stood wide eyed gazing at Riku...  
/I have butterflies in my stomach... Could it be?/  
Riku kissed Sora's forehead...  
"Goodnight, I hope we can do this again... Soon..."  
Sora nodded smiling, and whispered to Riku's retreating form.  
"I hope so too..."  
With that he climbed in through his window and closing it a little changed out of his clothes and snuggling into his bedsheets fell asleep.

Riku awoke the next morning pained that after kissing Sora he'd have to go back to kissing the fire breathing dragon they called Kairi...  
He had a brief fantasy about saving Sora from a castle guarded by the big scary Kairi...  
Then got out of bed...

Sora awoke upset, he began to think about what school would be like today...  
/I'll be alone again... I'll have to watch Riku suffer with Kairi for me... Ugh... Maybe I can pull a sicky?/  
He pondered this briefly before deciding to do it...

He rubbed his eyes to make them really red and stuck his upper body out his window into the cold air, much to the delight of passing schoolgirls who cheered and whistled.  
With that he lay back in bed and waited for his mother to call him for school...

His mother walked in at exactly 8 am took one look at him felt his forehead, (which was burning because he had put it against the heater in his room) and decided he would have to stay home...  
He texted Riku teling him he "wasn't well" and that he wouldn't be in and not to worry he'd just be sleeping and watching cartoons all day.  
About thirty minutes away Riku was smiling at the cuteness of his brunette friend...  
He wrote back.  
*Want me to come over later on and make you feel better? LOL!*  
Sora grinned text flirting with Riku was fun, twice as fun because it was their little secret.  
*You can come over if you wanna... But won't Kairi be mad?*  
Riku frowned to himself.  
/Fuck Kairi!/  
*Don't worry I'll sort out Kairi, I'll see you after school x x x*  
Sora smiled at the kisses after the message and settled down to go back to sleep.

The day dragged in for Riku, all he could think about was Sora in bed...  
Probably in his boxers...  
/Mmm... I cant wait to get my hands on him.../  
"Riku? Riku!"  
Riku snapped out of his daydream.  
"Huh?"  
The english teacher sighed.  
"Try to stay with the class Riku..."  
He nodded and tried to ignore the imaginary Sora in his boxers but was failing miserably...  
/Damn you hot imaginary Sora... If I fail English its all your fault!/  
After many run ins with Kairi and making yet another excuse to not see her after school (she was getting suspicious at all these excuses Riku was feeding her lately...) Riku then kissed her goodbye and ran off towards Sora's house.  
Kairi however had seen that he was not heading towards his house...

Riku skated to Sora's as fast as he could but slowed down before he got to his window, or tried to, but wound up falling into the bushes outside his window...  
Sora opened the window to see a very red faced Riku sitting in the bushes holding his head in pain.  
Sora helped him in through the window and the pair fell on the bed in a heap laughing.  
The brunette was in his boxers just as Riku had hoped he would be...  
/Try to look him in the eyes, not the boxers, not the boxers always the eyes never the boxers!/

Sora knew exactly why Riku was being weird and nervous...  
And wasnt about to put any more clothes on...  
Riku sat on the bed trying to avoid the gaze of a certain sexy scantily clad brunette...  
Who decided to sit on his lap...  
Riku didnt know where to look and was desperately trying to stifle the movements that half naked Sora was causing in his pants...  
Sora looked into Rikus eyes which were desperately searching for something that might stifle the massive hard on that was forming in his boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette straddled him and purring in his ear asked.  
"Whats wrong Riku?"  
This set him off.  
"Sora stop teasing me, I cant take it..."  
Sora continued to tease him even more until Riku tackled him to his bed and kissed him mercilessly... Everywhere!  
The brunette moaned as Rikus tongue and teeth moved over his neck...  
"Riku..."  
He panted...  
Hearing the brunette panting his name set something off within him...  
He ran his hands down the younger boys body making him gasp.  
"R-Riku!"  
But the silver haired boy would not stop...

Meanwhile outside the window stood one of Kairi's friends...  
She moved away and dialled Kairi's number.  
"Kairi?"  
"Whats up Selphie?"  
"Uh... Riku's cheating on you..."  
Kairi nearly threw her phone on the floor and jumping up off her bed screeched.  
"Who is she? I'll kill her!"  
Selphie took another peek in through the window rather enjoying what she was seeing.  
/Sora and Riku, how cute... And hot!/  
"Selphie! Who is he cheating on me with?"  
Selphie started walking in the direction of Kairi's house.  
"Well this might surprise you, but eh... Sora..."  
Kairi gritted her teeth in anger and sitting back on her bed and spat into the phone.  
"Sora? SORA! What the fuck is he doing with Sora?"  
Selphie shrugged.  
"I dunno what to tell you but thats what I saw..."  
Kairi pulled open her closet and took a shoebox from the top shelf and sighed.  
"Whats wrong Kai?"  
"Selphie you need to come over straight away... There's something I need to show you..."

Riku and Sora woke up together the next morning, Riku often stayed in Sora's before Kairi and him had been together and Sora's mom was happy to see that him and Riku were friends again so she was more than happy to let him stay.  
They got ready for school together and even held hands on the way, but had to seperate before they reached the school in case they were spotted by Kairi or her friends.  
Riku let his hand go, grabbed him and kissed him as hard as he could on the lips.  
"Sorry, needed something to picture when I have to kiss that bitch Kairi..."  
Sora blushed.  
He kissed him on the forehead.  
"I'll see you later then?"  
"Uh huh!"  
The brunette nodded enthuastically.

Sora was in top form and headed for his locker.  
/Today's gonna be a good day!/  
He took what books he needed for his first class and headed towards the room he was in...  
He was greeted however by a large colour picture of him and Riku kissing plastered up on the notice board...  
/FUCK!/  
With that he took out his phone and dialled Riku's number...

"Sora?"  
"R-Riku hi, uh have you seen the noticeboard?"  
"Um Sora the noticeboard is the least of our worries..."  
"What?"  
"You should check out the playground and uh the cafeteria..."  
Sora became afraid... Very afraid...  
"Why?"  
"Well the cafeteria is covered in that picture, and uh several others..."  
"Others?"  
"She took a lot of pictures of us that day..."  
"Oh..."  
Riku laughed slightly.  
"And where it happened is covered with girls hoping we'll go back and do it again, and uh a few guys ready to beat the hell outta us if we do it again too..."  
"Fuck..."  
"Don't worry Sora, shes done her worst at least I can dump her now..."  
Sora brightened up at this thought and leaning against a wall smiled to himself calming down a little.  
"Sora? You there?"  
Sora snapped out of his fantasy world.  
"Yeah I'm here!"  
"Come meet me outside, dont worry we'll figure this out..."  
"Okay..."  
"See you in five by the... basketball courts?"  
"Okay see you in five..."  
Both boys hung up, not sure what to do about the situation at hand...  
Sora put his phone back in his pocket and headed towards the basketball courts.

Meanwhile Riku had some quick business to attend to...  
He went to the cafeteria with a big smile on his face and walked to Kairi's table where she was sitting with her friends.  
Everyone turned and stared when he walked in, (there were pictures of him kissing Sora everywhere after all) he approached Kairi's table his grin growing more evil with every step.  
He didnt even bother to sit instead he jumped on top of the table which caught the attention of the whole cafeteria.  
Riku took a deep breath, he was gonna scream this at the top of his lungs...  
"Bitch? You're DUMPED!"  
Kairi's face fell, with this he jumped off the table and left to meet up with Sora complete with a big happy smile on his face.

Sora was waiting alone in the basketball courts when he was approached by Selphie.  
"Hi Sora!"  
He was somewhat confused, Selphie never ever talked to him, not since they were young anyway...  
"Um, hi?"  
She looked down as if ashamed of herself.  
"I'm sorry about what happened with you and Riku and the pictures..."  
"Why are you sorry?"  
She lowered her head guiltily...  
"Kairi told me to follow Riku yesterday... I told her Riku was cheating... I wish I hadnt, you guys are totally cute together..."  
Sora blushed slightly, a voice came from behind him.  
"We're not cute! We're super hot bitches!"

Sora turned to meet Riku's lips on his own, he dropped his backpack in shock.  
Selphie was squealing with excitment which drew the attention of other students.  
Soon the oblivious lip locked boys realised they were being photographed on camera phones laft right and center by cheering classmates.  
Sora turned a deep shade of red wondering how long the crowd had been there...  
Riku just grinned and told Sora how he'd dumped Kairi in front of the whole cafeteria.  
"Wont she be mad?"  
Riku laughed.  
"Furious im sure! But what do I care Im free!"  
Riku looped his arm around Sora's shoulder and left the basketball court leaving about 20 swooning girls in their wake.

They walked into the school hand in hand only to be approached by the principal.  
"My office, NOW!"  
Both boys sat in the principals office wondering what this was about...  
The principal sat in his chair sighing...  
"I dont know what possessed you to put those pictures of yourselves up everywhere..."  
Riku stood up and cut straight across the principal.  
"Hold the phone! Why the hell would I want my personal life up all over the school? I wouldnt! My parents dont even know I'm gay, so why the hell would I want anyone in the school to know?"  
The principal scoffed at this.  
"Gay? I've seen you and Kairi together and if it wasnt you then who may I ask did?"  
Riku laughed.  
"I can tell you the whole story of me and Kairi and who put the pictures up, but you are not going to believe it..."

Kairi was called over the intercom.  
"Kairi please report to the principals office this instant..."  
Kairi picked up her things and made her way down to the principals office.  
She had her sweetest smile on to try and worm her way out of whatever she had done, but her face dropped when she saw Sora, Riku and Selphie already sitting in there...  
Giving Sora a threatening look she took a seat.

"Kairi I have interviewed these three students separately and all of them have told me the same story..."  
Kairi stared at Selphie mouthing the word "traitor" at her.  
"It would seem Kairi, that you have some explaining to do..."  
Everyone involved was called in at some stage and although they were Kairi's friends no one wanted to get suspended or worse still expelled for lying for her...  
So the truth eventually came out, the whole school learnt what Kairi did...  
This truth left Kairi friendless...  
Even the friends who had been somewhat involved knew nothing of the blackmail she had pulled on Riku and turned on her...

Lonliness was tough on Kairi and there was no other school she could attend so lonliness was something she learned to accept...  
Seeing Sora and Riku happy together just made her bitter...  
Slowly, she began to plot her revenge...

Knowing that Sora was the weaker of the two she made him her target.  
She carefully watched him over a month to see where he would normally be and when he would be alone...  
Making a schedule of his whereabouts...  
She picked her time carefully and slipped a note into his locker, although suspicious he went along to wher he was told to be and waited on a bench.  
He browsed through his science notes for the test he had later on while waiting...  
Kairi spotted him and trying to look as sad as possible approached him.  
As soon as Sora seen who it was he went to leave.  
"Please Sora, dont leave..."  
Against his better judgement the brunette turned around.  
"Listen Kairi I dont want trouble, theres been enough about this, I'm sorry you and Riku didnt work but its not my fault... Plus I dont think I can ever forgive you for using me all those years so goodbye..."  
Kairi launched into plan b.  
"At least let me make up for this..."  
Grabbing him she kissed him on his lips, hard...  
He was wide eyed and glued to the spot in total shock...  
Kairi pulled away and ran off pretending to cry...

Sora scratched the back of his head in confusion...  
/What the hell just happened?/  
Riku came around the corner seconds later.  
"Hey Sora!"  
Sora fell back onto the bench.  
"Whats wrong?"  
Riku sat beside him and pulled him closer hugging him, Sora looked up in total confusion.  
"Kairi just kissed me..."

Rikus eyebrows shot up in shock.  
"What! You pulled away... Right?"  
"I was too shocked to do anything I was too shocked to even kiss back, not that I wouldve... Then she just ran off in tears..."  
Riku smiled at his young lover.  
"Had me worried there for a second! I thought you were gonna say you liked her again..."  
The brunette cuddled into Riku's shoulder.  
"Course not!"  
/Right Sora?/

Kairi left Sora another note about a week later.  
He knew who the note was from straight away by the handwriting.  
/Not again.../  
He read the note none the less.  
*Sora, Im sorry about what happened last week... I was totally out of line... I just felt, like I should apologise and I kinda lost the run of myself... Sorry again... Kairi.*  
He massaged his temples...  
/Ugh.../  
He grabbed his books in his arms only to run into Kairi as he turned the corner.  
She fell right on her ass and Sora being the kind hearted person he is helped her pick up her books, but something weird was scrawled on her history book.  
He took a closer look and almost took a heart attack, a big heart with Kairi + Sora forever inside it...  
Noticing that he'd seen it she grabbed the book and ran off.  
/My plans working!/  
She was already planning her next move...  
Sora texted Riku.  
*KAIRIS ACTING TOTALLY PSYCHO!*  
Riku laughed to himself.  
*And this would be news to you how? LOL*  
Sora smiled.  
*No seriously... I ran into her today, actually just a couple of minutes ago... Her books fell all over the place and on the back of her history book she has a GIANT heart with Kairi + Sora forever wrote inside it! PSYCHO! Like more than usual...*  
Riku read this text and started getting a bit annoyed.  
*Seems you've been bumping into her a lot lately...*  
*Riku you know its not like that at all, its gotta be some kind of trick shes pulling...*  
Riku refused to reply to this...  
*Riku please dont be mad at me... This isnt my fault...*

Riku avoided the brunette for the rest of the day.  
Kairi watched in delight as Sora walked home alone...

Later that night Sora was lying in bed thinking about the fight him and Riku had earlier, when he heard a knock against the glass.  
"Riku?"  
He whispered.  
Sora leaned out the window.  
"Riku?"  
He said louder, only to be grabbed and hit across the head with something hard, everything went black, the last noise to hit his ears before he fell unconscious was mocking laughter...

He awoke in darkness, he had no idea where he was and currently everything he could see was black...  
His hands were tied, as were his ankles he could also feel something gagging his mouth so he couldnt call for help.  
Terrified he struggled trying to free his hands, but the effort was useless...

Meanwhile Riku was feeling bad for overreacting and and had been texting Sora since late last night like crazy, he approached Selphie.  
"Have you seen Sora anywhere?"  
Selphie shook her head.  
"I assumed you knew where he was, he didnt turn up this morning..."  
This made Riku twice as worried last time he hadnt been in, he'd texted him, it was highly unlike Sora to intentionally make anyone worry about him...  
/Damn it, I hope he's just mad at me and hasnt done something stupid.../  
"Selphie? Do me a favour?"  
"Sure what is it?"  
"I'm gonna go find Sora, if anyone asks where I am, cover for me?"  
"No problem... I hope you find him..."

At the end of the day Kairi made her way home and smiling to herself went to where she was hiding Sora.  
She flipped on a lightswitch and saw him there weeping on the floor.  
Kairi walked across the wooden floor to where he lay.  
"You're pathetic!"  
With that she kicked him hard in the stomach.  
The tears ran down his face and loud sobs escaped his gagged mouth.  
He tried his best to beg for mercy through the cloth his mouth was gagged with.  
"Please I'll do whatever you want just let me go..."  
She looked at his tear filled eyes and laughed.  
"You've done quite enough already!"  
And grabbing him by the hair threw him against the wall.

Riku at this stage had searched everywhere...  
/Sora where are you? Even your parents are worried... Please be safe.../  
Although he hoped he was wrong, he knew in his heart that something bad had happened...

They however were not dealing with any idiot, Kairi had been smart enough to cover her tracks when she had taken Sora...  
And of course didnt give away her voice or identity...  
Even if Sora knew it was her, good luck to him proving it...  
She had even bulked up her clothes so she looked less feminine...  
Sora was currently unconscious and in his boxers from the night before...  
Kairi was getting annoyed with waiting on him to wake up and instead threw ice cold water over him.  
He awoke with a start.  
"Ah good you're awake!"  
"What are you gonna do to me..."  
Sora was terrified.  
Kairi smiled viciously.  
"You'll find out soon enough..."

Riku made his way back to Sora's house.  
"Any luck?"  
Soras mother was extremely worried.  
Riku shook his head.  
"But i am not giving up!"

Kairi sat Sora against a wall smiling she pulled out a small blade.  
Sora looked at it wide eyed.  
"Please..."  
He begged.  
"Please dont!"  
Her eyes narrowed as she made her way towards him...  
She slid the blade over his shin enjoying the panic she was stirring in him.  
"Im not gonna cut you Sora... Not yet anyway..."  
He cried out for help which resulted in him getting punched in the face...  
He begged to be let go but this only resulted in more punishment...

Night fell, Riku had been searching since 10 am and it was now 10 pm and too dark to continue.  
The police were called but they too had to give up the search once night fell...  
Riku went home and threw himself onto his bed...  
/Please be okay Sora... Please be okay.../

She had tortured him for hours with the threat of being cut with the blade.  
It slowly lacerated the skin on his chest, the brunette had his eyes tightly shut tears streaming down his face...  
"How does that feel? Eh Sora?"  
She laughed and licked the blood from his chest making the wound sting more...  
He sobbed harder.  
"Are you gonna kill me?"  
She stopped licking the wound.  
"You know, I havent decided yet..."  
She threw him to the ground and drew the blade down his cheek making it bleed lightly...  
"Please dont kill me..."  
Ignoring his pleas she licked the fresh blood off his cheek.  
"You taste nice you know that?"  
He shut his eyes and pretented to be somewhere else... anywhere else...

Riku couldnt sleep, he kept having nightmares about Sora killing himself or being hurt or stuck somewhere...  
Crying out for help...  
He tossed and turned all night waiting for the sun to rise so he could continue to search for his friend...

Kairi continued to slice him until it seemed it effected him no longer...  
"Not working anymore huh?"  
Sora just lay there eyes glazed over on he floor...  
"Playing dead huh?"  
She grabbed some vinegar and taking the lid off threw it onto his body he winced as the vinegar seeped into his open wounds.  
"Please no more..."  
He whispered weakly...  
"If you intend to kill me, please... do it now..."  
Her gaze held no pity and before he could beg for mercy again, he passed out from the pain...

Finally the sun was up and Riku ran to the one place he hadnt yet checked, the beach.  
With Soras mother and the police in tow they searched the beach, every cave, every little place they could find they searched...  
Riku climbed down the rocks towards the water and seeing another cave climbed in with his torch...  
The cave was full of rock pools and large jagged rocks and towards the back of the cave tied to a large rock and unconscious was Sora...  
Riku called Soras mother on her mobile and untied him...  
Carrying him out into the early morning sunlight Riku could see the full extent of the damage that had been done to Sora...  
He lay him out on the sand and checked his pulse...  
/He's alive.../  
Sora slowly opened his eyes.  
"Riku?"  
Riku hugged him tightly.  
"I'm glad you're alive... I was so worried, what happened?"  
Riku pulled his hoody off and put it on Sora.  
"Someone knocked on my window... I thought it was you...I leaned out... Something hit me in the back of the head... Next thing I remember is being tied up... Somewhere really dark, it had no windows... Someone came in and and beat me up and hit me and cut me..."  
Riku was horrified, anger was slowly building up within him...  
The police took down all the details.  
"I bled and begged for mercy, but they didnt listen, they licked the blood from me and cut me even more... I begged and begged and pleaded with them to let me live... Next thing I knew I was tied up in that cave, the person told me the tide would come in and drown me by midday... I screamed for help til my voice went... But I was in so much pain and so exhausted I must have blacked out..."  
Riku hugged him tightly...  
Tears ran down Sora's face.  
"For a time there was a second person there too... I couldnt see his face but..."  
Riku felt himself beginning to feel sick...  
He knew what he was going to say...  
"He raped me..."

The police took note of this and the paramedics took Sora away in the ambulance.  
Riku was feeling pure rage and telling Sora he'd be along later...  
He told the police about Kairi's unusual behaviour...  
He knew he would be put under investigation too but he didnt care, he hadnt done anything wrong...  
But until he got to cause serious pain to whoever did this to Sora he wouldnt be happy...

The police arrived at Kairi's house only to find no evidence...  
Plus she'd sorted out an alibi...  
Riku however wasnt convinced and once the police had gone cornered her.  
"I will not hesitate to kill you if you dont tell me the truth Kairi..."  
Not believing he'd have the balls to kill her she laughed in his face, but quickly stopped when she found herself cornered with a knife to her throat...  
"You scream Kairi and I'll cut your fucking vocal chords... Got that?"  
Kairi kept her mouth shut and co-operated.  
Riku was never one to lose his temper, but for this he decided to make an exception...  
"Now I'm gonna ask this once so you better tell me or I'll make death seem like paradise to you..."  
Kairi nodded terrified.  
"Who raped Sora?"  
She whispered frightened.  
"I dont know..."  
Riku's eyes narrowed and pushing the blade to her skin said.  
"If I pull this, you are dead... Do you understand?"  
Her head nodded.  
"Now who did it?"  
Kairi broke down into tears.  
"I paid a senior called Saix to do it..."  
Finally his temper could be held in no more...  
Before the rape of Sora wasnt something that seemed real, now that the words had been spoken, an identity to the crime he could hold it in no more...  
He slapped her so hard across the face she fell to the ground...  
"Riku I'm sorry... I was... Jealous..."  
He turned enraged.  
"You know what Kairi? I dont care... You are a fucking psycho who tried to KILL my best friend and lover... You can die for all I care... You are nothing..."  
With that he walked out and went to the school to look for Saix...  
He called the police on the way there...  
"You might wanna talk to Kairi again... She seems to have changed her story..."  
Before they could question him about what he had done, he had already hung up...

He passed through the school gates, the shock had left him comfortably numb, he didnt care what happened to him, so long as he made this Saix guy pay for what he had done...  
/If I find this guy... I am going to kill him.../

Riku made his way into the school, a pistol he'd lifted from one of the cops concealed in his trousers...  
He barged past the secretary and made his way to the computer with all the students names, profiles... addresses... He typed in the name.  
S-A-I-X his details came up... What class he was currently in and everything...  
/Saix, you are dead.../

He stormed the classroom Saix was in pulling out the concealed pistol...  
Students ran and screamed around him, but in his head was pure calm, pure focus, he knew exactly what he was going to do...  
Saix ran for it...  
Riku walked calmly after him.  
"The more you run Saix the more its gonna hurt when I blow your balls off..."  
Saix ran faster down a random hallway, an empty hallway...  
Although far away Riku's world seemed to be going in slow motion...  
He aimed, braced himself and fired...  
Saix fell down, Riku had got him right in the back of the knee...  
Still feeling like he was living in slow motion he approached Saix, kicked his legs open, pulling the trigger...  
Click, click, click...  
/Empty? No matter.../  
He threw the gun away behind him and decided to do the job with his foot instead...  
"Rape my fucking friend will you?"

The police came in a few minutes later to find Saix unconscious and Riku still kicking the bloodied area where the students groin area once was...  
"Riku, calm down..."  
The police approached him slowly, the boy fell to his knees...  
"What did you do? Did you bring the gun here?"  
He was dazed from anger and the shock of having shot Saix...  
"He ran, so I stopped him... I shot him, in the leg... Its not fatal..."  
They led Riku out mumbling to himself...

"Hes in an extreme state of shock."  
Announced on eof the ambulance staff...  
"Delayed shock, its only just fully hit him... Which means he hasnt been in his right mind since he heard the news... He really cant be held responsible for what he did... He shouldve been brought to hospital at the start..."  
Riku was shaking in the back of the ambulance.  
"How dare that bastard do that to Sora... I'm glad I kicked his nuts in! Its only a pity the gun ran out of bullets... Otherwise he'd be immasculated right now..."  
He began sobbing uncontrollably...  
One of the ambulance crew wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, he jumped on contact.  
"It's ok, we'll bring you to your friend soon..."  
Riku nodded blinking tears away from his eyes.  
Saix was lifted unconscious into the ambulane on a stretcher.  
Riku's eyes filled with hate...  
/I hope he cant have kids now... Bastard.../

They arrived at the hospital minutes later...  
Riku was still messed up and was blinking at the lights...  
He was being led to Sora's room by one of the ambulance workers...  
Riku stopped and calmly whispered.  
"The lights are burning my eyes... There is too much white... Is there anything you can give me to calm me down? I feel... I feel..."  
He sat down on the floor and covered his eyes.  
"Anxious and like i'm going insane..."

He was taken to a room where a nurse gave him a tranquiliser shot...  
"Thank you..."  
He sighed loudly...  
"Stay there for about ten minutes, lay down it'll give the medicine time to kick in... I'll be back in a moment."  
The nurse crossed the hall and grabbing something from the room across the way came back.

He lay in silence for a minute just breathing, when he began to feel himself lighten up he began talking randomly to the nurse, she figured she should try to get him to talk about what happened to him.  
"So whats got you this anxious?"  
He didnt move his gaze from the ceiling.  
"The person I love was kidnapped, by a bitch whose obsessed with me and he was raped by some guy in our school she paid off... She dumped him in a cave by the beach and attempted to kill..."  
Riku hesitated...  
"Him..."  
The nurse thought for a moment.  
"The young brunette boy?"  
Riku closed his eyes and nodded.  
"I got the girl to confess and kicked the guy so hard he'll be lucky if hes able to produce kids..."  
The nurse nodded.  
"Do his parents know how you feel?"  
He looked at the nurse now.  
"No, please dont tell them... I'm scared I'll lose him... I almost lost him once today... I cant deal with losing him again..."  
The nurse nodded.  
"I wont tell, how does he feel about you?"  
Riku clasped his hands together...  
"Im not sure... We've kissed before, made out like... But nothing beyond that, I didnt think he was ready... Which is why I shot the guy who forced it on him..."  
The nurse nodded.  
"Shall we take you to see him now?"  
Riku nodded but when he tried to stand he stumbled.  
The nurse got him a wheelchair and wheeled him up to where Sora was, she knocked on the door and wheeled Riku in.

Soras mother hugged Riku.  
"Thank you so much for finding my baby!"  
He smiled weakly and being drugged and unaware of what he was saying uttered.  
"You'll be really happy to know I got Kairi to confess doing it, oh and the dude who raped Sora?"  
He laughed slightly.  
"I robbed a cops gun and took out the back of his knee... Doubt he'll be having kids anytime soon either!"  
Soras mother looked a little shocked, Soras father however shook Riku's hand.  
"Good job! He deserved it!"  
The nurse apologised for Riku's loose lips.  
"He was under a lot of stress when he came in here, shock and whatnot... He was inconsolable and asked for something to calm him down... So hes currently under the influence of a tranquiliser shot, take everything he says lightly... Hes not really thinking straight, but he seems calmest when hes near Sora... We've decided to keep him in for a night or two just to keep an eye on him... Is it ok if he stays in this room with Sora?"  
Soras mother nodded.  
"Of course! he caught both of the people who did this baby, its the least we could do..."  
The nurse nodded and helped Riku into the bed next to Sora...  
"Soras safe now... I can finally sleep..."  
The nurse watched him drift off to sleep.  
"Ill be in to check on them every hour, you'd best head home, you've had a hard day, head home and get some sleep."  
Soras mother nodded and kissing Sora left the room.

Sora awoke at 5am in a cold sweat.  
"Riku!"  
He looked around him and realising it was a nightmare, left his bed to go to the toilet, when he returned to the ward he noticed an occupied bed next to his.  
/That was empty earlier.../  
He approached it slowly careful not to wake whoever was sleeping there...  
/Silver hair? It cant be! What happened to him?/  
He pulled down the covers to see Riku fast asleep, just then the nurse walked in.  
"Sora how are you feeling?"  
The brunette forced a smile.  
"Im fine, but whats wrong with Riku?"  
The nurse laid a hand on Soras shoulder.  
"Delayed shock responce... People get it all the time when something traumatic happens... Oh he single handedly caught both of the people who did this to you!"  
Sora raised an eyebrow.  
"How?"  
The nurse laughed.  
"Seemingly a knife to get the girl to talk and a gun stolen from a police officer to prevent the guy from running away!"  
Sora froze.  
"Did he kill them?"  
The nurse shook her head.  
"No, he threatened the girl and shot the boy in the leg so he couldnt run from him... Then he kicked his private parts til they bled... Thats where the police found him, kicking the passed out boy in the nuts... We got him to the amublance and he went into shock... We gave him a shot to calm him down, thats why hes fast asleep... He also said some funny stuff about he could sleep now because you were safe... That boy really cares about you!"  
She gave Sora a wink and walked out leaving him looking over the unconscious Riku...  
He laid a kiss gently on Riku's lips.  
"Goodnight Riku..."  
And crawled back into bed.

Soras parents arrived the next morning to find Riku's arms wrapped protectively around Sora.  
Realising it was early yet and both boys needed their sleep they left them...  
Sora awoke soon after and was happy to know Riku was there to keep him safe, he snuggled into Rikus arms only to feel his lips gently kiss his neck...  
"Riku you're ok?"  
Riku kissed the brunettes lips.  
"Course, I found you didnt I?"  
Sora kissed Riku passionately his tongue exploring the older boys mouth.  
"Riku I lo..."  
Before he could finish the sentance both boys parents were in the room staring at them.

Everything was silent, Sora pulled himself off Riku.  
"So..."  
Soras father began.  
"This is why you attacked the guy who raped my son? Because it wasnt your fucking dick in him!"  
Soras father dragged Sora from the bed.  
"And you? Did you not adore Kairi?"  
Sora shook his head.  
"No, shes been treating me like shit for a long time now... Plus its hard to adore someone who kidnapped me and cut me up!"  
He shook Sora.  
"Cant you see its just this queer trying to brainwash you?"  
Sora pushed his father.  
"NO! Riku saved me!"  
His father sneered.  
"Of course, its funny he knew exactly where to find you wasnt it? It was probably his idea to start with..."  
Riku jumped off the bed with a new found rage burning within him.  
"My idea! My fucking idea! How dare you accuse me of that you bastard! I stayed up searching everywhere for him! And you accuse ME of being behind this! Do you think after all ive been through Im gonna take this off YOU? Wrong punk!"  
With all he had to say out in the open he took all the rage he had within him and punched Soras father as hard as he could in the face.  
"Im glad we're in a hospital, cause you might wanna get that looked at you asshole! Oh and if I see you shake Sora like that again Ill do to you what I did to Saix..."

Rikus father grabbed Rikus arm.  
"Son maybe its best if you dont see Sora anymore..."  
Rikus eyes opened wide...  
"You, you cant do this to me... You cant really mean that..."  
Soras father nodded.  
"Im in agreement with Rikus father..."  
Soras eyes filled with tears...  
"But, hes my best friend dad... My only friend..."  
"You'll make new friends son..."  
Sora looked to his mother.  
"Mom? Please dont make me stop seeing Riku!"  
His mother looked to the floor awkwardly avoiding his gaze...  
Sora helplessly looked at Riku...  
Riku was being led out of the room by his parents...  
But mouthed through the window...  
"I'll see you, I promise."

Riku returned to school the next day, Kairi had the nerve to approach him.  
(She was allowed back in the school as she had agreed to go to therapy.)  
"Riku!"  
Riku glared at her in a manic come-near-me-bitch-and-ill-rip-out-your-spleen-and-feed-it-to-you kinda way...  
She ignored this and said what she wanted to say regardless.  
"Im really sorry about what I did..."  
Riku was ready to explode.  
"You're sorry? You had my best friend raped... You cut him up and were gonna let him drown... You are the reason his and my parents wont let us see eachother anymore... You're lucky to be alive... Now move the hell away from me, before your luck runs out..."  
Kairi moved away from Riku fast, everyone knew what he'd done to Saix and no one was even talking to him never mind messing with him...  
The only reason he'd been allowed back to school was because the hospital put his behaviour down to temporary insanity, due to the shock he'd suffered...  
Needless to say once this became public knowledge students only avoided him more...  
And now that he wasnt allowed near Sora, he had no one...

Sora returned home the day after, it was a thursday and he was feeling the worst he had felt in a long time, he was silent for most of the day alone in his room, thinking...  
When his mother knocked in to check he was okay he pretended to be asleep...  
Truth is he was sobbing his heart out into his soft white blanket...  
/I wish they hadnt found me...Its my fault we're in this mess.../  
He made a plan in his head to see Riku, he didnt care about his parents, his classmates their opinions seemed irrelevent...  
Riku was all he cared about...  
His parents deleted Rikus number from Soras phone...  
They were idiots to think he hadnt memorised it by now, he'd had it memorised since the day Riku had first kissed him, he wasnt sure why...  
Maybe he'd liked Riku all along...  
*Riku its Sora... If you have your phone... Uh... Tell me something personal about myself..."  
Riku's face lit up seeing he had a message from Sora.  
*Uh... Hmmm... I dunno if this counts but the day you were "sick" we made out like crazy in your room and that night I stayed over... Oh and I pretended to be someone else that night we met in the secret place...*  
Sora smiled at the message.  
*Im glad you have your phone cause I wanna sneak out and meet up later...*  
The silver haired teen looked at the message a little surprised.  
*Its very unlike you to break the rules...*  
*Im sick of rules... See me at 11?*  
*Sure where?*  
He thought carefully about this...  
/Somewhere we will not be caught.../  
*The path up to the cliffs?*  
*Okay at 11... Got it*  
Sora nodded at his phone.  
*See you then...*

The time passed surprisingly quick...  
His decision was made, he knew what he wanted to do...  
Before he knew it he was heading towards the cliffs...  
/How do I tell him... Relax, just let it happen.../  
Riku was waiting at the bottom of the path for him and they made their way up together...  
They reached a secluded spot and Sora couldnt hide his feelings.  
"Riku..."  
He said sobbing.  
"I only want to be with you..."  
Before he could finish Riku was holding him, kissing him...  
They were in the long grass atop the cliffs the stars were ablaze and for this moment everything seemed, perfect...  
Soras lips parted from Rikus...  
"Love me..."  
He whispered.  
Rikus lips started on his neck but had soon worked their way down to Soras chest...  
"Are you sure?"  
Riku whispered.  
the brunette nodded.  
"I love you..."  
The older teen nibbled on Soras ear.  
"I love you too..."  
He took his time memorising Soras body, every little detail, in the knowledge that he may never again see it after tonight.

Riku entered Sora slowly making sure not to hurt him...  
He felt Sora arch against him a small moan escaping his lips...  
"Are you ok?"  
Sora nodded eyes closed concentrating on feeling everything...  
Silver hair fell around Riku's face it shone like moonbeams when bathed in the moons dim light...  
Rikus hips and hands made sure would never forget their first time together...  
Soras body began to pulse against Rikus he pulled himself upright and wrapped his arms behind his head and around Rikus neck...  
A breath escaped his lips and release...  
His hands gripped Rikus hair and the force of his teeth biting his bottom lip made it bleed but what he was feeling was esctasy...  
Riku gripped Soras hips and pulling the younger boy down onto him let go...  
"Sora..."  
He gasped...  
Both lay there in that embrace for what seemed like blissful hours...  
Both drifting near sleep...  
Sora pulled something from his pocket...  
Riku took it examining it...  
"Theres enough in there for both of us..."  
Riku stared at the younger boy...  
"Riku... I couldnt bear..."  
"I know... Neither could I..."  
Sora sat up looking directly into Rikus eyes...  
"You're the best thing I have in my life... If I cant have you, I no longer desire to live..."

Sora opened the cap on the bottle and split the pills evenly...  
"Once we take them... Thats it, theres no turning back..."  
Riku answered by taking his half of the pills and swallowing them all in one go...  
Sora smiled and did the same...  
"Hey Sora?"  
The brunette sat back into Rikus arms.  
"Yeah?"  
"Think we'll last til sunrise? We've never seen the sun rise together..."  
"If we can fight off falling asleep til then we should get our sunrise... Its three now and it should rise at about five... Think you can handle two hours?"  
Riku smiled.  
"I hope so..."

They sat there in that embrace for two hours without a word, all that needed to be said had been said all they had wanted to share had been shared...  
The long grass swayed about them and suddenly the horizon was on fire...  
Riku was ready to pass out.  
"We made it Sora look..."  
Sora raised his hand to block the light from his eyes...  
"Its beautiful..."  
Riku smiled at Sora who was intently watching the sun...  
"Riku, I love you..."  
Slowly the brunettes eyes closed, the older boy didnt take long to follow...  
Their breathing became shallow and slowly but surely their heart rates dropped...

/We can be together forever now.../  
The younger boys body grew cold and limp against that of the older boy...  
Slowly Riku drifted away too...  
They resembled sleeping angels, skin so pale yet a peaceful look on their faces as if in the midst of a beautiful dream...  
This is how they looked when they were found by an elderly man walking his dog a few hours later...

The funeral was held a few days later, their parents heartbroken by the death of their boys, concluded that they should be buried together...  
"If only we had not been so strict my baby would still be here..."  
Soras mother was in tears at the burial.  
"Two young men stricken down by the trials of life... Lives barely begun... May their hearts find peace..."  
The priest blessed the white coffin and moved back to allow people to throw flowers down onto the coffin...  
The school gave hundreds of white roses, one per student including an outcasted and extremely guilt racked Kairi...  
"They are together now... In death... May they rest in peace..."  
Everywhere students, teachers and family members sobbed...  
Kairi stood for a long time staring at their coffin, their gravestone...  
"Im sorry for all I did to you Sora and you too Riku..."  
She had finally realised the worth of the friendship she had used abused wasted and eventually lost.  
Crying she said her goodbyes and dropped the rose onto the coffin...  
/Ill miss you guys.../

Elsewhere two blue eyes open to meet with those of an aqua colour surrounded by silver hair...  
Sora wiped his eyes groggily...  
"Where are we?"  
He looked around to find himself surrounded by flowers, Riku took his hand.  
"We're free Sora... We did it..."  
Sora smiled and with Riku by his side they walked into the bright light that lay ahead...  
Together forever til the end of time...  
"You scared Sora?"  
"Not while I have you..."  
They walked bravely forward no longer fearing rejection hurt or separation...  
"But what if they dont want us in heaven?"  
Asked a worried Sora...  
Riku laughed.  
"I have had my heaven for quite a while now..."  
The brunette looked puzzled.  
"Huh?"  
Riku ruffled Sora's hair...  
"Dont you get it? All this time my heaven was you..."  
Together they walked into the white light of eternity...


End file.
